New Kid (Episode 2.2)
New Kid was the second episode of Todd Frost Season 2. It aired on May 30th, 2013. Flashback The episode begins with another flashback to three years ago. In it, the mysterious man who approached Todd in The Beginning is seen briefing Todd on a secret project that requires his help. Despite repeated requests for specific information on what he'll be doing and why they need him specifically, Todd receives only vague affirmations that he is in fact the one that is needed. Despite this, the man seems perfectly confident that this is an appropriate time to ask for a yes or no commitment from Todd. Todd's answer isn't shown but I mean really. Present Day Todd is spending a typical afternoon playing video games on his green couch when he hears a knock on the door. After telling whoever it is to come in we hear Teacher behind the door say: "No. Open the door." Todd Begrudgingly obliges his chemistry teacher and opens the door. At which point Teacher marches into his apartment and seats himself on Sheila's couch. Clearly disturbed, Todd inquires as to the purpose of Teacher's presence. Teacher explains that a new kid is coming to school and that Todd's assistance in welcoming him would be greatly appreciated. Despite Todd's protest that he isn't good at "that", Teacher affirms that he actually is. After a rather awkward and misleading callback, Teacher leaves the apartment. Todd sits down and internally reflects on his past experiences with Teacher. Of which the only thing of note was a project Todd had built for his "art and creative sciences" class taught by Teacher. Eventually Todd concludes that because A) Teacher has a framed picture of his garbage collage in his office, and B) After the whole monster thing everyone was a bit closer, he owed it to him to introduce himself to the new kid. So he does. He walks right up to a klutzy student and identifies him as the new kid. After this precise assertion, the new kid prudently expounds upon this fact by explaining that his name is Jeremy. Todd finds Jeremy's assertion that he is also a jock to be both untrue and somewhat grating, and as Jeremy walks away Todd ponders that this may be indicative of a larger issue with Jeremy's character. Establishments -Nothing has been set in stone about the mysterious man's interest in Todd. -Todd is still into them video games. He likes to play them on his green couch. -Taking into consideration the fact that Teacher needed Todd to sign a contract to enjoy his Christmas party in A Todd Frost Christmas, it's entirely possible that Teacher's behavior at the beginning of this episode is reflective of a contractual obligation he has to not enter students' residences unless they open the door for him. -Todd is apparently the best man Teacher can find for the job of integrating new students. It is unclear whether that says something significant about Teacher, Todd, or the student body. -Todd was in a class (possibly fictitious) with Teacher covering art and creative sciences. Beyond that they have no real history. -Teacher actually has an office. -Jeremy -Jeremy is a klutz/chameleon and really likes chips. That's totally what they were about to do. Jeremy was walking away just then because they were about to go to the mall to get some chips. Todd was coming with him. He bought it. Close scrape but you reeled it in, Jeremy. Well done. -Todd didn't buy it. Category:Episodes